A little Drabble
by Fuyu no senshi
Summary: A little story about Wendy's many days at the Mystery shack. Okay Everyone! Calm down. Yes, it's a Wendip. Uh... Okay... Guys... Sorry but this will be a one-shot. It was intentionally going to be a full out story but I have too much on my plate. I hope you understand -Fuyu no Senshi


**Hello! Welcome dear friends to my Gravity falls fic! So I've been away for about a month so I've decided to write for you guys and gals. UGH FINE! Here is to all of you Wendip shippers! I seriously don't know how to feel about this ship so mehhh. I don't own Gravity falls. *Shrug* Anyways... Without further adieu...**

**Allons~y!**

The Mystery shack was as loud as usual on the weekends, people following Mr. Pines as he gave them a tour of the shack. Wendy had been working at the shack for quite a while now, becoming familiar with the sights, sounds and the distinct smell of old hot dogs that came in through the breeze each time tourists came through the small door. "The Mystery shack! We put the 'fun' in no refunds!" She greeted to each of the costumers each time they came up to the counters. They would usually have the same questions, concerns or answers like

"Oh thank you!" Or "Ugh. Teens." Or "Hey, you live 'round here?" That last one Wendy had to hold herself back from nailing the guy in the nose. Each day on closing hour she would let out a sigh, stretch and make her way up to the roof. This was her favorite time of the day, when she could just chill without anyone firing her or people running around making noise... Just peace and quiet. There were some occasions where she would have her good friends Dipper and Mabel up on the roof to talk about their days. Dipper would rant about the mysteries of Gravity Falls and how he was so close to find them out. Wendy would complain about work and Mabel would comfort them both. One day when Dipper wasn't there, most likely in town or reading in the forest, Wendy asked Mabel a question. It was a silly question, about the boy himself but she might as well...

"Mabel, Haven't you noticed how Dipper's been hanging out with a lot of... Girls lately?" She asked as she looked up at the pink and purple sky.

"Wha-?" Mabel glanced her way, raising an eyebrow as she took a sip of her pit-cola. It really was a strange question, especially when it came out of the blue. Wendy let out a laugh and her gaze locked with Mabel's.

"It's really..." She thought for a moment. "Strange." Was all that came to mind. Mabel laughed loudly and she had to cover her mouth to stop.

"I guess he's finally making some friends..." The brunette replied and scratched the back of her head. "Why?"

"Uh... Dunno. Just a question." Wendy replied hesitantly. Mabel had noticed something lately about the ginger. Whenever Dipper was around she would usually ask about him or...

"Wait a minute WAIT A MINUTE!" Mabel gasped, a light bulb going off in her head. She scrambled to her hands and knees and looked Wendy in the eyes, her intense brown eyes staring into Wendy's soul.

"Um... What?" The Ginger had a panicked expression on her face and Mabel just sat up on her knees.

"Do you like Dipper?" Mabel asked and tilted her head slightly and the teenagers eyes widened like little plates.

"Wh-what? Pfft. No. How did you get that assumption?" Wendy laughed as she tugged on her shirt collar slightly. Mabel raised an eyebrow. It was really hard to take her seriously when she was blushing like a... Huh. Dipper.

"Oh you do!" Mabel poked her in the shoulder a few times with a giggle.

"She does what?" A familiar voice asked as Dipper popped his head through the hatch. He climbed up and looked at the two, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"WENDY-Mmmph!" Mabel was cut off by Wendy clasping a hand over her mouth.

"I um... Like to sing! It's a dark... Dark secret of mine." Her eyes locked on Dippers and Mabel was slowly losing consciousness. "Oops!" Wendy gasped as she let go of the girl and Mabel inhaled deeply.

"S'alright..." Was all she could say due to lack of breath. "So Dipper... Where were you?" His sister asked as the boy sat down in between them, opening a soda as he glanced over to Mabel.

"Oh, just in the forest doing some reading." Wendy grumbled and slipped Mabel a five dollar bill.

"Haha! Success!" Mabel shouted as she fumbled with the bill.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, me and her made a bet." Wendy replied. The three talked for a bit until the sun was fully set, moon just peaking over the horizon now. "Well!" Wendy stood up, stretching her arms up, flexing her fingers as she did so. "I gotta go." She put her arm around Dippers shoulder with a smirk. "See ya tomorrow?" She asked them and Mabel nodded.

"O-oh. Y-yeah. Sure." Dipper stuttered. Wendy yawned loudly and climbed down the side of the mystery shack, landing on her feet with a thud. "See ya!" She waved after unlocking her bike from the metal bike rack.

"Bye!" The twins waved back and once she was out of sight, Mabel punched Dipper in the shoulder playfully.

"Ow~" Dipper grumbled, rubbing his shoulder as he glared at her. "What was that for?"

"Your obliviousness!" Mabel said.

"Hm..?" Dipper's gaze softened.

"Ugh. S-H-E-L-I-K-E-S-Y-O-U genius" Mabel spelled out the three words and it took Dipper a few seconds to...

"What?"

**Best ending ever. I wrote this in one sitting so that's why it is so lame. Anyways I would really love some feed back and maybe some ideas? Um... I might do more GF fanfics based on my ships. Maybe.**


End file.
